YuGiOh 5D's: Sweethearts
by Pookles
Summary: Akiza consults a bag of sweethearts to grant her wishes. Happy Valentines Day! Sorry for it being late, I got banned form the computer for a few days. Better late than never!


Sweethearts

Starry: Another Valentines Day story! Sorry it's late I was banned from the computer for a few days.

Akiza: *rolls eyes* Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

"Ahh, Sundays," I say stirring my drink while glancing up from my book every so often to watch the twins and their friends in the pool.

I was in my bikini and sitting on one of my beach chairs by my pool. The twins had brought their friends over to swim in my heated pool. Sure it was February, but it was a relatively hot day for the middle of the month. I took a sip of my drink and popped another sweetheart in my mouth. I've always believed that if you make a wish and let it dissolve in your mouth without it breaking, your wish will come true.

'_I wish the guys would come and visit…'_

I reopen my eyes, pick up Nobody's Princess and continue reading. About one hour later I hear the doorbell ring.

"Luna you're in charge while I get the door!" I call to Luna who was sitting on the steps of the pool with her feet in the water.

She nods to me and I get up and walk to the door still in my bikini. On my way to the door I grabbed my Hawaiian side skirt off the arm of the couch and tied it around my waist. I fixed my hair briefly before opening the door. I see Yusei, Crow, Jack and Bruno behind my door. I see their eyes glance quickly up and down my body. I roll my eyes at them and walk back to the door leading outside to the pool.

"Yusei's here!" I call out the door as I walk over to the stereo.

I press the play button and take the remote with me over to the kitchen counter. I pull out six apples, a knife, a cutting board and begin cutting apples for the kids to eat. The guys walk over and each take a seat on one of the four bar stools.

"What start the music now?" Crow asks glancing at the apples then back at me.

"Because the kids, who should really dry off before they come inside! Want you to hear my first album," I say yelling the first part at Leo who was about to step into my house soaking wet.

"Who knew you could sing?" Jack asks smirking at my death glare towards him.

I pick up the remote off the counter and turn up the volume so The End isn't just background music anymore.

"Wow, you're really good," Yusei says stealing a piece of apple off my cutting board and smiling at me.

I roll my eyes, scoop the apple slices and place them on the plate, and bring the apples over to the coffee table for the kids to eat. I walk back to the counter and clean up the mess I'd made making the apples for the kids. I pop another sweetheart in my mouth.

'_I wish that if any of the guys liked me they would tell me somehow…'_

"Akiza! We're going back in the pool wanna come?" Leo shouts from the doorway outside.

"Yeah, I'll be out there in a minute!" I call back to him.

"Okay back to the singing thing, when were you gonna tell us?" Yusei asks.

"I told Leo to tell you, but I'll do it now. I can sing," I say proudly.

"Yeah, and any woman I meet falls in love with me," Jack says glancing over my outfit again then back at my face.

"Not every woman Jack! Obviously Akiza's in love with someone else," Crow puts in.

"Only thing to figure out is who…" Yusei says with the guys all eyeing me mischief showing in their eyes.

"Fine…I'll give you a hint…he's a sweetheart," I say walking out the door to the pool.

I sit back down on my chair and begin reading again.

"Hey Akiza!" I hear a voice call from the door.

I look up to see all the guys in their swim trunks. I roll my eyes and resume reading. A few hours pass by and I've already sent the kids to set up and start the fun part of the sleepover. They were planning on setting up their sleeping bags, watching a movie and hopefully after that they would go to sleep. I finished my book and put it on the table to my left. I took a sip of my water and looked up to see the guys still in the pool. Then someone's hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who…" the voice says.

The four of them had been doing this to me all day. He takes his hands off my eyes and I look up to be face to face with Yusei. His hands had fallen onto my shoulders.

"Will you come into the pool with us?" he asks softly.

I feel my face get hot. If I said yes he would know that I liked him since I would've given in to him easily, but if I said no the guys would call me a chicken. I stood up, walked silently to the pool and dove in. I was not happy to be in the water at this hour, without any kids around. This meant that the guys would try to seduce me. I smirked back at them and dove to the bottom of the pool and weakened the property of buoyancy so I could stay under water longer. Then I remembered that I was sucking on a sweetheart I hadn't made a wish on yet.

'_I wish Yusei would find me…and that he would kiss me…'_

I reopen my eyes and back into the far left corner of the pool. Moments later I felt a presence in the water. I looked around and saw Yusei swimming towards me. I smirked as I backed myself into a corner. He smiled, and pulled me into a hug. I felt my face get hot when he pulled away, but I didn't try to hide it. He smiled I was staring at him in surprise. He pointed to the surface I nodded and we swam up.

"What's the look for?" he asked when we hit the surface.

"I think you know damn well what this look is for," I retort pretending to be angry as we swim back over to the shallow end. I get out dry off and pop another sweetheart into my mouth. I walk over to my beach chair sit back down and just stare at the moon.

"Akiza, why don't you come inside? It's getting late," he says walking over and picking up my book, my towel and my bag of sweethearts.

He pops one into his mouth and I pick up my skirt and sunglasses and we walk inside. He pulls me to him by my hip.

"I'm gonna grant my own wish…" he says smiling as he leans into kiss me.

"Well you just granted two wishes," I say after we pull back.

He rolls his eyes.

"Happy Valentines Day Akiza," he says pulling me into a hug.

"Happy Valentines Day Yusei," I whisper squeezing him tighter.


End file.
